A Night in California
by allyrachelle
Summary: The six of them looked around to find that they had stumbled upon some sort of party, where everyone was wearing costumes. But the strange thing was, the people were dressed up as them! I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS WHATSOEVER!
1. The Group

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. JKR is amazing and I wouldn't even dream of taking credit for her work!**

**A/N: This idea has most likely been used before, although I have never read any with this idea. I apologize if it seems as though I am copying someone else, and if it seems like I am, it is completely coincidental.**

**A Night in California**

**The Group**

"Harry! Ginny! Ron!" Hermione called up the stairs of the Burrow.

They, along with Luna and Neville, were going to head to Muggle America for a night out. The boys had thought it would be nice if they kept their secret plans hidden from the girls to make it 'romantic'. Hermione was always one for punctuality, and they were at least three minutes behind schedule, causing her growing irritation.

"Calm down, 'Mione," Ron smiled as he bounded down the stairs to meet his girlfriend. Hermione spared him a smile, despite her slight bad mood. She really did love him.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" she asked, looking up over his shoulder in search of her best friends. Ron snapped his head around to look at the stairs. His ears turned red.

"They were right behind me just a second ago…" He turned to run up the stairs, but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him. "What?" he asked.

"I'm going to go meet Neville out front so he knows he came to the right place," Hermione said, moving towards the door. Ron looked completely torn.

He had no clue what he should do. Should he go upstairs and investigate what Harry and Ginny were doing, or should he escort Hermione out into the dark night?

"Well," Ron said. "I wouldn't want you to go outside all alone…"

Hermione smiled as his arm snaked its way around her shoulders. They opened the back door and went out into the night to meet Neville at the gate.

"Hey guys!" Neville called out to his friends. As they walked around the garden bend and into the front yard.

"Hey Neville," Ron greeted him.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked, looking around for the spacey blonde.

"Oh," Neville said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, she said she would find her own way here."

"Oh," Hermione said. She still couldn't understand Luna, even after several years of being her friend.

"Here she comes," Ron said, pointing towards the house. "How…?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue how his girlfriend had shown up coming from the house itself. "She couldn't have come by floo. Her place isn't connected to the network."

Luna wasn't alone. Hurrying along in her wake was a very dishevelled looking Harry and Ginny. As they approached, Ron nearly had a heart attack at the young couple's appearances.

"What were you doing?" he yelled at them. Harry's face flushed, but Ginny's face portrayed nothing but annoyance.

"Nothing, Ronald!" Ginny said to her brother in a stern voice that rivalled Hermione's.

"I found these two attached by the lips," Luna said in her usual, dreamy tone. She did not seem to be too horrified by seeing two of her best friends snogging in front of her.

"HA!" Ron said loudly, pointing a finger at each Harry and Ginny in turn.

"Oh," Ginny said in an ornery tone. "I guess we were doing something then."

"Shut up," Ron said very childishly. Hermione sighed.

"So are we going, then?" Hermione asked, twisting Ron's hand around to look at his watch.

"Yeah. See you there," Harry said. They all paired up and apparated side-along to their designated destination in America.

Just before Harry and Ginny disapparated, Harry pulled her in and captured her in a lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I know I wont be able to do that for a while, being around Ron and all," Harry said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Ginny smiled and kissed his nose affectionately.

"You're so cute," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know," he replied in a mock-conceited tone as he put his arms around her and disappeared with an almost inaudible _pop._

"What took you so long?" Ron asked automatically as soon as Harry and Ginny appeared in front of them.

"I had to tie my shoelace," Harry replied with a laugh. Ron looked at him for a moment before turning and walking down the street. Ginny looked at Harry.

"You had to _tie your shoelace_?"

Harry blushed before he hooked arms with her and set off down the street after Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

They had come to California to get away from all of the obsessive stalkers that formed the Harry Potter fan club. They followed him everywhere, and it was hard to find time to spend with Ginny nowadays.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Well, we were planning on splitting up and doing our own things, then at 11:30, we will meet up at that--" he turned towards Harry.

"Movie theatre," Harry supplied.

"Yes. So, Neville, don't lose track of Luna, and Harry, don't you _dare_ do anything inappropriate to my sister," Ron warned.

"I could say the same thing to you," Harry said, nodding his head towards Hermione.

"Right," Ron said with a blush. "Well, bye then."

After everyone said goodbye each other, they all broke apart to spend some quality time with their significant others.

**A/N:**** Now, the next chapter will be how Neville and Luna spend their night, then the next will be Ron and Hermione, then it will be Harry and Ginny. After that, the last chapter or two will be about their crazy experience at the movie theatre on a certain July 14th**** at 11:30. (*hint*hint*) I wonder what could possibly be going on that night? Review, please! **

**Hehe -Ally**

**ps I know that this takes place in 2009 and they are still teens. I realize this, yet i still dont care. I think its fun, so no need to inform me of this error in a review or PM! thanks :)**


	2. Neville and Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be broke like I am, and I most definitely would not be living in Nebraska, writing fan fiction, and eating a meal of dinosaur macaroni and homemade butterbeer… Although I want to own Fred and George, but I just cant. ****:(**

**A/N:**** So here's chapter two! Thanks to you who reviewed, an please do the same for this one! :) p.s. I know that Luna marries Rolf Scamander, the grandson of Newton "Newt" Artemis Fido Scamander, author of **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, **_**and Neville marries Hannah Abbott, but guess what? I LOVE NEVILLE AND LUNA! So in my world, they get married :)**

**Luna and Neville's Story**

_After everyone said goodbye each other, they all broke apart to spend some quality time with their significant others._

Neville looked around at Luna rather nervously. They hadn't really ever been alone for so many hours at a time since the war. Luna, however looked slightly nonplussed.

"Neville," she said, looking over at him. "You look as though you have heard the mournful song of the Augurey."

"Err-- no…" Neville said. Luna never really talked about creatures that actually _existed._

"Ah… Another particularly rude Jarvey? This _is_ their native land..." she informed him in her dreamy tone.

"No," Neville said. "I just… well-- Where d'you reckon we go?"

"I don't know…" Luna pondered this question until her face lit up. "Is there a roller staking rink in town?"

"Err-- I think so," Neville said.

"Then lets go!" Luna said excitedly, grabbing Neville's hand an dragging him off.

After about an hour of searching, they finally found a quaint little roller rink at the edge of town. There was a flickering neon sign hanging in front of the entrance that read, "Sunny Skating Delights!"

The parking lot was deserted, except for one lone car. The small vehicle was a rusty hot pink Mini Cooper, and it was sitting in the front row of parking spaces. Neville looked uncertainly at the slightly run-down building.

"Come on, Nevie!" Luna said, using her favourite nickname for her boyfriend.

"Okay…" Neville said, letting Luna grab his hand and drag him off towards the roller rink.

As they entered the creaky, old revolving door, Neville looked around. Everything was neon coloured, and glowing in the dark. There was an elderly man taking a kip with his feet propped on his desk. A small television was flickering and playing a marathon of the Muggle program, "I Love Lucy," in black-and-white.

"He looks out of it," Neville commented.

"Well, lets put a few charms on the door and window just in case. We don't want him to see us, do we?" Luna asked in a dreamy tone.

"Good idea," Neville agreed, each of them pulling out their wands and casting a few charms around the tiny man.

"Finished," Luna said brightly, stepping back to check her work. "Perfect!"

"Okay, lets go," Neville said, pulling her towards the counter of roller skates and grabbing two pairs. He handed one pair to Luna, who put them on and tested them out.

"Ooooh! This is fun!" Luna said excitedly as she turned in circles quite easily.

"So what music do you want to listen to?"

"Something Muggle," Luna said. "I've got it!"

Luna skated over to the DJ booth and quickly chose the correct song. She pressed a button and waited for the music to start. She quickly glided back to Neville, grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the floor, just as the music started.

Luna and Neville began to skate and dance in a very lively manner, when Luna's favourite part of the song began to play loudly. She sang along with it in a surprisingly good singing voice.

"_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain!If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain!If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape!I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape!"_

Neville had never felt so carefree in his entire life. He loved spending time with Luna. She didn't judge him, and he didn't judge her. They were perfect together.

"_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean!But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine!So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad!And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad!"_

The couple twirled around the floor, their wrists locked together, and their arms outstretched in front of them. Luna giggled as Neville started to get into the sing as sing with her. She had never seen him so free.

As the song ended a little while later, Luna and Neville decided that it was best to take a breather. As the sat down on a bench, Neville wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders. They sat there, waiting until their heavy breathing died down in a comfortable silence. Neither said a thing until Neville decided to break it.

"Luna?"

"Hmm?" she said in reply, setting her slightly protruding eyes upon his face.

"I-I think I love you," Neville stammered out. He had no idea what possessed him to say that. It was true, of course, but it just slipped out.

Neville studied her face, looking for any sign of how she would react to his confession. To His great delight, and relief, she smiled.

"I love you too, Neville," Luna whispered, before leaning in and kissing him softly.

After several long minutes, Neville and Luna broke apart. Neville glanced at his watch.

"It's 11:15. We should better go meet the others."

"Okay," Luna replied, taking his hand--after taking down the charms, on the old man, of course-- and setting off into the night to go meet Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been caught up in Catching Her Eye, so go read that fic by me, please! Please review, to remind me that I still need to stop being a lazy bum and needs to update! **

**(I made up the name of the roller rink. In case you can't tell, when I wrote that bit, I wanted some Sunny D…)**

**p.s. I watched "Bedtime Stories" last night, and the guy who plays Vernon Dursley (Richard Griffiths) was in it! Haha. I could tell it was him even before I saw his name in the credits, although he looked quite a bit different.**


	3. Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it… but sadly, I **_**still **_**don't own Gred and Forge…**

**A/N: Only two more chapters after this! **

**Ron and Hermione's Story**

_After everyone said goodbye each other, they all broke apart to spend some quality time with their significant others._

"So where are you taking me, Ron?" Hermione asked, her and Ron's interlocked hands swinging back and forth.

"Well, my dear. That is for _me_ to know and for _you_ to find out," Ron said slyly, earning his a swat on the arm from Hermione.

"Ron…"

"What? This is once in a lifetime opportunity for me to know something you don't!" Ron said.

"Oh, that's not true," Hermione sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Yes it is."

"Okay, maybe it is," Hermione replied, laughing. "When will we get there?"

"We are already here."

Hermione looked around her. She had barely noticed that the crowd around them had thinned and they were standing alone in a small park. She saw a small bunch of trees a few yards away, and looked back at Ron. He was smiling. Hermione raised her eyebrow, and he led her into the trees.

Hermione gasped as she looked around her. There were white, Muggle Christmas lights laying, spread out in the middle of a small field of daisies. The lights formed a circle, and as they drew nearer, she saw that there was a soft looking blanket in the centre of the lights. Right above them, there was a large gap in the trees, and you could see every star in the sky, including the planets.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said as Ron lay down on the blanket, pulling her with him. "How did you do all of this?"

"You aren't the only one who can perform a few nifty spells," Ron said. Hermione rested her head on his chest, his arms circled around her.

"Nifty?" she inquired with a smirk.

"Yeah, well…" He trailed off, his ears turning red.

"Ron, this is amazing."

"Really, you think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Hermione replied, leaning up to look him in the eyes. "This is the most romantic thing you have ever done."

"Yeah," Ron said with a slightly arrogant smirk. Hermione laughed and dropped a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," Hermione breathed.

"I love you too," Ron said in a slightly husky voice, reaching his head up and kissing her again.

"It feels good to be able to do that, after all these years," Hermione said when they broke apart, laying her head back down on his chest.

"To do what?" Ron asked, playing with her hair that he loved, despite it's bushiness.

"To lay here, in your arms."

"Oh, well then the same to you, 'Mione," Ron pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The couple just sat there, staring at the stars and planets for the longest time, before Ron spoke suddenly.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Um… Sure," Hermione replied, getting to her feet. Ron waved his wand and a soft melody started playing, coming from all directions.

Ron stepped forward and took Hermione's hand in his own. His arms snaked around her waist, and Hermione's around his neck. They started to sway to the music. Ron sang along to the song in a soft voice.

"_Looking at the pages of my lifeFaded memories of me and youMistakes you know I've made a fewI took some shots and fell from time to timeBaby, you were there to pull me throughWe've been around the block a time or twoI'm gonna lay it on the lineAsk me how we've come this farThe answer's written in my eyes"_

"Wow," Hermione said, "you have a nice singing voice."

"Thank you, I _have_ been practicing a bit," Ron said, smiling modestly.

"I think I've heard this song before. Is it Bon Jovi, or something?" Hermione asked as the chorus started to play.

"_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something newThat takes me higher than before and makes me want you moreI don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of timeWhen I look at what my life's been comin' toI'm all about lovin' you"_

"Yeah, I heard it playing on a radio once in London. I sort of liked it, ya know?" Ron said, twirling her in a circle.

"Yeah, I do."

"Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at her. She looked at him in response. He took a deep breath. "_You can take this world away. You're everything I am. Just read the lines upon my face. I'm all about lovin' you."_

"I love you _so_ much, Ron," Hermione said, smiling as he recited the lyrics from the song.

Hermione suddenly glanced at Ron's watch.

"Oh no…" she groaned.

"What?" Ron asked, stopping his dancing.

"Its nearly 11:30. We have to go and meet the others soon," Hermione said. Ron sighed.

"Right," Ron said as they walked back to the movie theatre.

**A/N: The song is All About Loving You by Bon Jovi, a band I have been listening to since I have been in the womb. I think it fit really well, and the music is really beautiful. If you haven't heard it, go and listen to it!**

**Reviews make me smile! *hint*hint* haha**


	4. Harry and Ginny

**Disclaimer: I don't own it in any way, shape, or form.**

**A/N: After this chapter, the main event happens. (Which will be the last chapter) Yay! Thanks for the reviews, and here's the next one!**

**Harry and Ginny's Story**

_After everyone said goodbye each other, they all broke apart to spend some quality time with their significant others._

"Oooooh!" Ginny said, pointing at a large billboard. Harry turned around to look at it.

"What's that?" he inquired.

"It's a karaoke bar!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh," Harry said.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, noticing Harry's sudden attitude change.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said trying to brush off the question-- but failing miserably as Ginny continued to pester him.

"It's not nothing, Harry. I know you," she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Its just…" Harry said, giving in. "I'm not a singer…"

Ginny suppressed a giggle.

"It's fine, Harry. I'm not the best singer in the world, either!"

"But--"

"No 'buts', Harry!" Ginny said, cutting Harry off. "Come on!"

Ginny dragged Harry off by his hand in the direction of the karaoke bar. As they came upon the small building, Harry sighed and opened the door for Ginny. He would just have to grin and bear it. But then again, he decided if it made Ginny happy, then it was worth it.

Ginny entered and immediately ran over to the list of karaoke songs, while Harry took the time to look around the small bar. He saw several groups of people clustered together and drinking quite a bit. A few women winked suggestively at him, but he ignored them.

Harry felt a small tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Ginny holding a Muggle microphone out to him, a wicked smile gracing her features. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the offered mic.

Ginny pulled him up on the small stage, where there was a single spotlight and a small television that would read the song lyrics. A few people whistled and clapped as the pair stood front and centre.

"What are we singing?" Harry asked.

"Well, I pressed the button for _Journey's_ _Don't Stop Believing_. But I figured we should just wing it and make up the lyrics as we go along, eh?" Ginny suggested. Harry gulped.

"Err--" but Harry was cut off by the sound of a beat start to play and people clapping along.

Harry had heard this song before, so he knew the tune fairly well. He figured that he might as well have some fun with Ginny, and since he didn't think anyone would even remember what had happened here and what he meant by and he took a deep breath before he sang out.

"_**Just a Weasley girl,**_

_**Living in a magic world.**_

_**She took the Hogwarts train going to the school."**_

Ginny smiled. He really didn't have that bad of a voice. She decided that everyone here was too drunk to think about what they meant by "Hogwarts", so she joined in.

"_**Just a Potter boy.**_

_**He's been raised deprived of joy.**_

_**He took the Hogwarts train going to the school."**_

Harry smiled at her. She had a nice singing voice. Harry was suddenly feeling a lot more confident as he took his turn.

"_**We're flying on my racing broom.**_

_**A smell of pine and her perfume,**_" he sang out.

"_**For a mile we fly though the goes on and on and on and on,**_" Ginny added skilfully.

Harry and Ginny were getting quite into the music at this point, as was the rest of the bar. Harry walked over to Ginny as he sang his next line.

"_**Quidditch, winners, up in the common room.**_

_**Their music, blaring in the night.**_"

Harry entwined his fingers with Ginny's as some people In the crowd wolf-whistled.

Ginny sang next.

"_**I see him, coming, he's full of clue, what would happen tonight.**_"

Harry and Ginny were now so comfortable that they started adding subtle dance moves to their performance, Each taking their turn singing, starting with Harry.

"_**Walking in, I need to chill.**_"

"_**Everybody is so thrilled.**_"

"_**It'd sure be nice to relive that night.**_"

"_**Just one more time.**_"

Harry took a deep breath.

"_**Some will win, some will lose.**_"

"_**Some were born to be in the news.**_"

"_**Oh the fame, it never ends.**_"

"_**It goes on and on and on and on!**_"

As they sang the next lines, people stood up and started cheering and clapping for the exuberant couple.

"_**Quidditch, winners, up in the common room**_

_**Their music, blaring in the night.**_"

"_**I see him, coming, wondering, full of emotionNo clue, what would happen tonight.**_"

"_**Don't stop believing!**_" Ginny belted out beautifully.

"_**I'll hold on to that feeling!**_" Harry sang strongly, vivid green eyes boring into soft brown.

"_**Magic people!**_" they sang out in perfect harmony, ending the song, the teleprompter completely forgotten. The crowd jumped to their feet and cheered loudly, shouting loudly, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Harry and Ginny were more than happy to oblige.

Several hours later, Harry glanced at his watch and nearly jumped out of his skin. They had been having so much fun here, and now they were surely going to be late. It was nearly 11:30!

Harry grabbed Ginny and muttered a quick goodbye to everyone around them, and rushed out of the bar, much to the disappointment of everyone there.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've had a lot on my plate since the school year is winding down, so that means finals! :( Plus add softball, fan fiction, watching JONAS on Disney Channel, new Jonas brothers songs, watching anime with my cousins when there isn't internet access, and going off to Mondamin, Iowa for the last few weekends. The final result is one VERY busy girl! **

**Please review, you guys are so nice and I love to hear from you! (plus, tell me how I did at making a parody to Journey's Don't Stop Believing.) I've been quite obsessed with making parodies lately! hehe **


	5. The Midnight Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm sure that if I did, he would never have dated Cho Chang and never broken up with Ginny! Hehe**

**Chapter 5: The Midnight Party**

The three couples were hurrying along the bright and noisy street. Everywhere they looked, they saw people trooping along, heading in the same direction as they were, sending the group obsessive-like stares. Hermione silently wondered why, but pushed away her suspicions as she looked at her watch.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw the time. "It's nearly 11:45!"

"Calm down, Hermione!" Ron said. "We aren't _really_ in any hurry, we don't even know what we want to see at the theatre!"

"Whatever, Ronald," Hermione sniffed, walking a bit faster than she was a moment ago, so she was level with Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked sideways at Hermione and then caught Ginny's eye. She shrugged. She obviously had no clue how Hermione had gone from chummy to bickering with Ron in a matter of seconds. It would go down in history as the number one mystery of the world, in Ginny's opinion.

Ron sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and continued up the street. After a while, he hurried to catch up with Hermione and whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile and take his hand in hers. Ginny didn't know what he said, but then again, she didn't really _want_ to know…

Neville and Luna were walking alongside one another, talking quietly, in their own little world. Luna was twirling around her radish earring, while Neville played with her hair.

"What in the name of Merlin--?" Harry stopped short as they arrived at the movie theatre.

The six of them looked around to find that they had stumbled upon some sort of party, where everyone was wearing costumes. But the strange thing was, the people were dressed up as _them_!

"Whoa!" a redheaded teenage girl around their age exclaimed, running over to Harry. "Great costume!"

"Er--"

The girl looked over at Ginny.

"Oh," she said. "Well, at least you have next year to improve your costume."

Ginny looked at her, having no clue what she was talking about, but still oddly insulted. The girl looked at Harry and smiled seductively.

"Do you want to do a bit of role-play?" the girl asked, stepping closer to Harry. Ginny's eyes were narrowed, looking like she was about to hex this girl into oblivion. Again, she had no clue what this nutter was on about, but she didn't care.

"Excuse me--" Harry said, stepping back, "but I'm here with someone…"

The girl looked at Ginny and then back at Harry.

"Fine!" she huffed. "I'll just go and _find another _attractive Harry Potter to role-play with!"

"What was that all about?" Ron blurted. Everyone turned to look at him just as Hermione spoke.

"Er-- Did she just say your name, Harry?"

"I'll kill her," Ginny said fiercely. Harry had no doubt in his mind that had Hermione not just grabbed on to Ginny's shoulder, that poor girl would be gravely injured.

"What did she mean by _'role-play'_?" Neville asked. Everyone looked at each other in agreement; Americans were surely crazy…

They all shrugged and walked over to the ticket booth. As they looked at the list of movies and show times, they came across a most peculiar movie title. The movie was called _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

Harry's mouth dropped open. Someone must have turned his sixth grade year into a movie for Muggles… It was the most bizarre experience he had ever gone through, standing there, staring around at everyone else, frozen in shock.

They all made a mutual decision; they were going to see this movie.

xxx

Harry settled in next to Ginny in the dark theatre. They looked around to see every single seat filled. Everyone was dressed up as someone from Harry's life. There were Harrys, Ginnys, Rons, Hermiones, Dumbledores, and much more.

Harry suddenly realized that every eye was on him. He heard several people whispering. He caught a few snatches of words.

"Look at him! He's the most realistic looking Harry Potter I have ever seen! And his glasses look _real_!"

"Oooh! Look at the girl next to him! She's a _perfect_ Ginny Weasley!"

Harry sunk down into his seat as the lights dimmed and the movie began to play…

xxx

"So," Ginny said. "Let me get this right. Someone named JK Rowling wrote books about Harry's life and they were turned into movies?"

Hermione nodded, and Ron looked quite happy, to be honest.

"I'm a _world wide_ celebrity!"

"No, Ronald," Hermione said. "Rupert Grint is _much_ more famous than you."

Ginny snorted.

"I just keep thinking about one thing," Harry said, holding Ginny's hand in his and smiling slightly.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"That this Daniel Radcliffe bloke has a _huge_ jaw!"

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: And no offence is aimed at Americans for "surely being crazy" because I am an American. I, however, am crazy, so I don't really count. Haha. I always thought that Dan had a rather large jaw. Hehe review!**


End file.
